Wizlock the Wizard Zombie
Wizlock is a Wizard Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a range tactician who focuses on pushing and utility. He can spawn and army of impprintices to push along with him and a gargantuan nightmare. He controls the power of darkness, using it to lessen your vision or turn you to harmless sheep. Overview Wizlock, the Dark Arcanist Damage: 6/10 Utility: 8/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Tactician (Pusher, Disabler, Utility) Almanac Entry: It was never really his intention, but Wizlock decides to live in the darkness. Born in a family of warlocks, with a mother slaughtered by his own husband for sacrifices. The ritual granted Wizlock heavy knowledge of dark artistry. Wizlock has hatred the world, especially to his own father, not just after his mother was killed, but just because he hates the power he possessed. He killed his own father and used him as a sacrifice in exchange of eternal life. And so the day arrived. A week after his deayh, he has risen from his grave. Thinking it is time to change his old ways, he decided to serve the king of Ironhelm. But whatever he does, he can't escape the darkness within him. Gameplay: Wizlock is a powerful summoning pusher. Everytime an enenmy minion dies, he summons an Impprintice that follows his orders. He also possessed spells that will sure make your bones chill, from vision-nullifying pulses, to chains that hold you.in place, to a sheep spell (seriously). His ultimate can be either a powerful pushing tool or a team utility spell. Choose from summoning a gargantuar from the abyss, or a teleportation spell for the entire team. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1200 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 60 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4.25 Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Summon Impprintice Everytime an nearby enemy minion dies, Wizlock summons an Impprintice. Impprintices are melee attacking imps that follows Wizlock's order, or when not commanded pushes the nearest lane and attacks anything in sight. They have 450 HP (+5% per level) and deals 25 basic attack damage (+5% per level). Summons a maximum of 4 impprintices. Wizlock is free to share his forbidden knowledge to the minor magicians who wish to serve him. Basic Abilities Blight Pulse (Q) Casts a corrupted explosion on a small targeted area, dealing 185 damage (+5% per level) to enemies and reducing their vision range by 50% for 3 seconds. Wizlock literally shows darkness in the eyes of his enemies NOTE: *Blight Pulse disables your access of your mini-map during the duration. That means you can only see yourself and a small area around you. Polymorph (W) Wizlock uses his black magic to turn a targeted enemy hero into a harmless sheep. The sheep cannot attack, cannot cast abilities, and moves very slow. Lasts for 5 turns. Polymorph. This spell never gets old. NOTE: *Flying enemies are turned into winged sheep. *Has a 1.5 second cast delay. Black Chains (E) Wizlock channels for 5 turns, causing the target area to release magical chains that roots enemies and dealing 75 (+5% per level) damage over time. This ability can only root a maximum of 5 enemies, prioritizing structures and heroes. Chained structures do not activate for 3 turns and then recovers afterwards. These chains were the once that killed his father. He will use these again to punish those who oppose him. NOTE: *Black Chains do not deal damage to structures, but disables them for 3 seconds. Ultimate Abilities Abyssal Summon ® Wizlock casts an explosion on an area, bursting out an Abyssal Gargantuar that obeys your every command. The Abbsyal Gargantuar has 2400 HP (+5% per level), deals 110 basic attack damage (+5% per level) with a chance to stun targets, and a passive ability that burns out the life of his HP as well as himself, dealing 95 damage (5% per level). The Abyssal Gargantuar lasts for until his HP get passively burned out or killed. The initial explosion/summoning stuns enemies for 1.5 seconds. Wizlock's renewed powers now gave him the autority to command the biggest and deadliest Abyssal Gargantuars around there. Group Portal ® Wizlock channels for 5 seconds to teleport to a targeted location. Any nearby ally can go near him to teleport with him. All impprintices will automatically regroup to Wizlock. Wizlock masters the control of the Continuum, allowing him to open rifts to other spaces and times. NOTE: *Wizlock can freely move while channeling, but doing other actions will cancel this out. Talents Level 1 *Durable Novices - Impprintices now have 40% more HP. *Energy Stealers - Impprintices deals 20% more damage and steals 5 energy per attack, granting the stolen energy to Wizlock. *Master Zapper - QUEST: Kill 30 minions while all 4 impprintices are active. REWARD: Grants Wizlock a 5th impprintice with range attack. Only one will exist at a time. Level 4 *Black Out - Blight Pulse deals 40% more damage. *Absolute Darkness - Blight Pulse's null vision only allows the enemy to see their character for the first 1 second. *Sheepfestation - Polymorphed enemies creates explosions, dealing 150 damage (+5% per level) to nearby enemies. Level 7 *Punishers - While casting Black Chains, summon 2 additional impprintices to attack enemies. These impprintices die put after Black Chains. *Soul Leash - Enemies rooted by Black Chains slowly loses their mana by 20 per turn. *Unlike Trade - (Active) Activating this causes Wizlock to loose 10% of his max HP and grant him a buff that boosts his attack by 45% and every basic attack reduces his basic ability cooldown by 10%. Lasts for 5 turns. 60 second cooldown. Level 10 *Abbysal Gargantuar - Wizlock casts an explosion on an area, bursting out an Abyssal Gargantuar that obeys your every command. The Abbsyal Gargantuar has 2400 HP (+5% per level), deals 110 basic attack damage (+5% per level) with a chance to stun targets, and a passive ability that burns out the life of his HP as well as himself, dealing 95 damage (5% per level). The Abyssal Gargantuar lasts for until his HP get passively burned out or killed. The initial explosion/summoning stuns enemies for 1.5 seconds. *Group Portal - Wizlock channels for 5 seconds to teleport to a targeted location. Any nearby ally can go near him to teleport with him. All impprintices will automatically regroup to Wizlock. Level 13 *Silencer of Lambs - Polymorphed enemies are silenced for 5 seconds as it expires. *Raaaaaaam! - Polymorphed enemies are now rams. They can now randomly attack anything within range but can't be controlled by the player. Duration is increased by +3 seconds. *Opposition Hourglass - (Active) Activate to instantly vanquish a target rogue minion (hired or unhired) or to disable a structure for 3 seconds. Does not work on boss rogues and core structures. 60 second cooldown. Level 16 *Graveyard Flash - Blight Pulse takes effect on the same targeted area after 2 seconds. *Cursed Shackles - Black Chains reduce the cooldown of Blight Pulse by .5 seconds per shackled enemy. *Encrypt - (Active) Activate to put your hero to Stasis for 2 turns. 45 second cooldown. Level 20 *Broken Familiars - Abyssal Summon now carries 2 charges, allowing Wizlock to summon 2 Abyssal Gargantuar at different target locations. Each Abyssal Gargantuar have half stats. *Arcane Retreat - Wizlock can activate Group Portal again within 5 seconds to teleport him and nearby allies back to where he came from. *Corruption Pact - (Active) Wizlock instantly kills all his active impprintices to recover 75 mana per imps. *You Shall Not Pass - (Active) Creates a wall on a target point that prevents enemies in passing and blocks off skill shots for 10 seconds. 180 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *I serve the darkness. *My shackles were kept to imprison my soul in the eternal abyss. *My life is sealed to this pact since birth. I am fulfilling it. Moving *I hear the voices. *Wandering and yondering. *What lies before me? *I cast a shadow over the bright morning sun. *My shackles gave me limited freedom. Attacking *Attack! *Alakazam! *Spectral Penumbra! *Witness true sorcery. *Darkness consumes you. *My minions, attack our foe. (with an active impprintice) *Wreck havoc my little rascals. (with an active impprintice) *Overwhelm them with numbers. (with an active impprintice) Vanquishing a Hero *You will never get to see the light of day. *Your soul is to pure to be sacrifice. I'll just leave it alone. *Your body will be consumed, not by the shadows but by the maggots. *Dead already? Now decay. *I expect no sudden resurrections from that. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Your heart is so tied to your code. Too bad my shackles have broken them. (Joustalot and Hambone) *Your science is so confusing. So I used magic to shut you up. (Zombnik) *A brilliant escapist cannot escape the abyss now. (Ace) *Your gods cannot save you from me. (Sunny and Keth Raz) *Not even light can escape a black hole. (Reedy) Dying *No, NO! I'm not ready to leave! *I'll be back. *Curse you! Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *I'm not really good of making jokes but I'll try. *I never choose the dark life. The dark life choses me. *If you ever drink some sort of green juice and get an ailment like having your skin turn green, consult your local warlock. *OK. I go to war, and I got locked shackles in my feet. Is that why I'm called a warlock? *These animators are very lazy on making sprites. They reused a mummy's leg and placed it on mine. I guess there's an explanation on that. *Well, it is, in fact, a true story. We fart on somebody's corpses to avoid the plague in scattering. *I'm not an old man. I'm... 476 years old... but I died in the age of 47. Such an unfortunate life. *If you ever thought that I have a "bunny in a hat" trick, well... Go to that Abracadaver there because I got none. *Why do I turn people into sheep? Well, sheeps are dumb and have brainz and are herbivores so, pretty much a useful tool for us but still dumb. Ultimate Ability Abyssal Summon *Ahahaha! Come forth my familiar. *I have fulfilled your pact. Time for you to fulfil mine. *Come forth and rain down chaos and destruction! Group Portal *A simple magic trick worth exploring. *The next realm will face our mighty terror. *Group Portal activate. Everyone gather round. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes